Savior
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Grim finally has it with his life. There is nothing he can do to please those around him expect for a couple people he feels worthy that sees who he really is. Can he actually let go of his will to live? His life may be in someone’s hands.


****

Arashi: Here is my next try at Boogie/Grim though it's more of an Au fic then anything else. Instead of Grim being a skeleton and all he's more human looking with hair though he's still the grim reaper. Boogie is the same also instead of a monster just a human. It's the only way this story would have work really. I'm going to make Grim talk normally since it's hard to do his type of speech since still learning it unlike others who do it so well.

Don't own the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy or make a profit on this story at all.

Warnings- Attempt Suicide, language, self-harm, slight-eating disorder reasons why it's rated high T to M

Summary-Grim finally has it with his life. There is nothing he can do to please those around him expect for a couple people he feels worthy that sees who he really is. Can he actually let go of his will to live? His life may be in someone's hands.

Pairing-Grim/Boogie

* * *

Savior

Walking up the hill of the small sleep town of Endsville a tall slim figure cloak in a black cape sighed softly. Carrying his usual scythe, the man uses his left hand to push away the raven locks falling into his eyes again. He grumbles softly barely seeing the red lines of the cuts he made just earlier that day. He's a real pathetic attempt of the grim reaper.

He only became a grim reaper by chance when his own best friend deserves it more then him. It was worth it back then to see Boogie get jealous over it since he didn't get it. It was also the day he actually made his father truly proud of him. His mother caring but hard on him cried tears of joy. Her baby boy is growing up.

Like that would help his low self-esteem. His life turn to a living hell the day he lost the bet to those meddlesome kids but glad now to have two great friends who understand him. Surprisingly enough Grim find himself closer to Mandy then he lets on. She's the same as him. Misunderstood by others that doesn't see their potential.

He coughs harshly feeling the chills deep in his bones. The need to hurl up the food he eaten earlier would help. It sucks knowing that your own meal doesn't stay down. He doesn't need to know he's more malnourished now then before. What the fuck is wrong with him? A simple little cough leaves him breathless. Is he that damn weak that nothing will help?

He shakes his head standing on top of the hill. The idea of hanging himself seems good though drowning be better. That wouldn't work since someone can bring him back to life. With a sarcastic smile Grim thought miserably, 'as if anyone would actually miss me if I'm gone.'

Staring at his scythe with new respect Grim begin to raise it up ready to take his own life. Cutting and harming himself isn't working much since he can heal quickly other then it makes him loss energy. No other sounds then his heart beating Grim starts to swing when a voice calls out to him.

"You are a fucking idiot!"

The scythe stops two inches from his neck. His dark eyes widen at the sight of the former bully, Boogie who glare at him. Why is he here? What is the point of rubbing things to his face? He tries to tug the scythe back already feeling the cuts affecting him. Damn it to hell. Why of all times it has to start now?

"Let go Boogie!" He whines out tugging harder.

Boogie's eyes narrows looking over the sickly looking Reaper. He could till Grim isn't well. He notices some scratch lines on those pale wrists. Is the damn reaper cutting? No Grim is stronger then that. That didn't stop the feeling Grim is cutting himself. He hopes not. Sure he may not be close to the Grim reaper but still respected him. Besides his crush on him though it's no longer crush rather in love with the other.

"Why?"

Grim stops struggling at the word. He never thought of the reason. Sure his life is fucked up but it's worth it if he isn't alive.

He whispers brokenly, "It is better if I don't live any more since I'm just a simple space taking up a spot in this world. I don't deserve living. I'm weak, pathetic and a bastard. No one would miss me"

Boogie growls darkly slapping the pale cheek snapping, "That's not true. I'm sure your friends would miss you." He softens his voice to a bare whisper. "I would miss you, Grimmy."

Grim tilt his head rather confuse at the words. He asks emotionless, "What do you mean you would miss me, Boogie?"

Boogie shuffles his feet as a small blush forms on his cheek. He stutters out not like himself, "I-I would m-miss you Grim. Since I…well consider you a friend. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you or I would most likely blame myself."

Grim scowls darkly glancing away before muttering darkly, "I'm not worth your pity, Boogie."

Boogie having enough grabs Grim pulling him close. He hugs the smaller man tight uttering. "You are worth more then you think."

Grim struggles in the strong grip Boogie's arms held him in as tears forming in his eyes. He doesn't understand why Boogie is doing this. He should hate him and tease him not comfort him like this. He shakes his head denying the words. Why did it feel safer in Boogie's arms?

"Stop it Boogie, "he cries out in pain. He didn't want to hear anymore words that would change his mind. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving to commit suicide, Grimmy. Not when I'm in love with you." Boogie answers tightening his grip on the shaking form.

"You are in love with me?" Grim chokes out falling limp in those warm arms.

"Yes."

A simple word carrying many emotions cause the held back tears to fall. Is he that pathetic to hurt someone who loves him? For a minute he thought no one loves him other then friend like. Can he be willing to place his life in Boogie's hands?

"I can help You Grimmy if you want it." Boogie continues rubbing the reaper's back gently. He didn't see Grim's eyes but felt him nod as the shorter man lean against him for support.

"I trust you to save me. Be my savior," Grim murmur resting his eyes allowing the soothing heart beat lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**Arashi: Well it's done even if it was a pain to write. Didn't know how this story would have turned out but better then expected. Please read and review.**


End file.
